Getting Even
by xRAWRximmaxDiN00x
Summary: Ayame is the new girl in town, and everyone's raving over her. Most importantly, she hates Sakura and Temari. So Sakura and Temari are planning to make things even
1. Optional AN

**Yikes. Hi everyone,**

**another A/N,**

**I really hate these when I'm reading stories, so I know how you feel right now.**

**Well I haven't been updating in like DOUBLE FOREVER!**

**So this is...**

**An authors note**

**To tell you...**

**I'm still procrastinating...I mean I'm still in my Writer's block!**

**BUT**

**I edited the first two chapters, I edited them a lot.**

**So **

**Edited/Butchered Chapters 1 & 2 are up now!**

**CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UP TOMORROW!**

**Tehe I'm pretty sure you know by now when I say tomorrow I mean a while.**

**But possibly tomorrow...**

**or next sunday...**

**that sounds better.**

**Enough blabbing,**

**I'll be back soon...I hope.**

**Expect changes...**

**Oh and POLL TIME... AGAIN**

**No not really poll time, ya'll have no choice (:**

**I need ideas for this story, so if any of you have any please share (:**

**Put Your answer in a review**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 3! OMG! :**

"**Hey, I've been meaning to say this, I love you, alright, there I said it, I love you *NAME WITHELD*, I really do."**

"**You do now?"**

**END PREVIEW!**

**This is ending now my ADD is starting to distract me**

**Answers here (:**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone !

Well here is the first chapter of my new and improved story, Perfect Revenge.

I originally wrote this story two years ago, and posted it last year.

Looking back, I hate this plot and have no clue where I was going with this story,

but oh well, what can you do.

This was my first fic so don't laugh at me (:

I do not own Naruto or any other of these characters, except Ayame and the plotline (:

**Perfect Revenge**

Chapter 1 : guess who's back ! & a bitch named Ayame

xXx

"_Man, I hate her!" _18 year-old Sakura thought, while slowly swinging on a swing, in the park on Sunday.

Her life had been semi-perfect.

Sasuke was back.

He was less of an arrogant, emo bastard.

She had amazing friends.

She was an amazing ninja and was one of the top medical ninjas in Konoha, right behind Tsunade herself.

She was immensely stronger.

Finally, she was the "It Girl" of Konoha

Then Ayame came.

It was a month ago, Ayame took her friends, Sasuke, and pretty much she stole Sakura's life.

Even Tsunade admitted Ayame might exceed Sakura.

Kakashi even noted that she was stronger than Sakura!

People were starting rumors that Ayame is the new "It Girl".

xXx

Right then, Sakura spies her friends, with Ayame of course! They were all laughing and hanging out. Sakura then realized she still had her hearing amplifier in her pocket from her last solo-mission yesterday. Sakura hates violating others privacy, but she had to use anything she could to take Ayame down.

Sakura inserted the amplifier in her ear. When she turned it on, what she heard was unbearable.

"Wow, Ayame your like my sister!" Tenten laughed

"Like,yeah, we should totally have a sleepover tonight!" Ino suggested

"Umm forgetting some poeple?" Neji pointed out .

"Oh, and of course the guys are meeting us at the club" Ayame stated, as she flipped her perfect blonde hair back

"_BITCH!"_ Sakura thought and pulled out her phone.

Ding! An idea!

She'll text Ino!

" Hey! Are we going clubbing tonight?" wrote Sakura.

Then Sakura listened back in to their conversation

"What's Sakura doing?" questioned Naruto, who was staring at Sakura

Ino's phone beeped before anyone could reply, signaling that she received the message.

"Speak of the devil, it's Sakura. And of course, she wants to go clubbing tonight! " Ino complained.

"Ew don't answer!" said Ayame.

"_That's it, let me at that plastic hoe!" S_akura thought.

She was about get up to punch Ayame, when something incredible happened.

Sakura's phone beeped, signaling a text message.

Sakura pulled out her iPhone, and read the message.

"Heeey sweet thang! Guess what! I'm backk ! Meet you at the park in five ? Oh btw Gaara Kankuro and Sai are with mee !~ 3Temari" read the message.(A/N: Sai was in Suna on a mission. )

Sakura's face light up.

She clicked reply.

"HELL YESS ! (: K I'll meet you at the entrance to the park, I have major news. So don't tell anyone else you're here 'till I tell you!" replied Sakura.

Sakura was stoked, whenever Temari came to Konoha, Temari and Sakura would party like there's no tomorrow.

Sakura walked to the nearest trash can and disposed of the amplifier, and didn't think twice about what she heard.

xXx Five minutes later

(Temari POV)

I could spot her hair a lon distance away, I mean come on, it's pink!

I ran straight towards her, totally ditching the guys.

Sakura ran too, and we caught each other in a huge hug!

"Okay! Listen to this, see that girl over there, she's this new girl, Ayame, and well she is totally is attempting to bring me down, but it's obviously not working! Like, she even called me a forehead freak TO MY FACE. Look at how she is such a plastic barbie, except a whore! If you look now you can see her a Shikamaru flirting!"

I looked over to see exactly what she said, a fat-ass WHORE giggling and flipping her hair back while flirting with MY MAN, well he wasn't officially my man, but he is.

I was about to go over there and punch that bitch in her plastic face, but then my brothers and Sai finally made it here.

"GAARA!" yelled Sakura as she tackled him in a giant hug.

She teases Gaara by acting like a fan-girl ever since her last visit, when she me this fangirls

"Waffle Man!" she yelled as she high-fived Kankuro, another nickname from the last visit.

All of a sudden, you could hear Ayame's loud, obnoxious pig call, that you'd call a laugh.

"Wow, the slut's still here?" Sai pointed out, he had already met Ayame before.

"Yeah pretty much." Sakura stated, as if it were no big deal, but I knew it was.

"I am so taking her down, so she'll go crying back to wherever the hell she came from" I evily stated, as I cracked my knuckles.

"I might have an idea for that.." Gaara slyly stated.

muwahahahahahahahahh ! I'm evill! I gave you a cliffie !

:]

R&R(I know it's lame pretty lame)


	3. Chapter 2

Alrighty, here's the **severely** edited chapter two...

Oreos for everyone!

Me_: _Gaara...disclaimer!

Gaara: NO!

Me: I'll sing..

Gaara: NO! Fine, Cait does not own Naruto or any other characters, with the exception of Ayame!

Oh I forgot to mention in the story, Sakura took out the hearing amplifier.

On with the show...er..story

...

Chapter 2: Hinata !

(3rd person POV)

"Kay well...I'll work my brilliant charm on Ayame at the club tonight, meanwhile, we'll all just hang, and look like we're having the times of our lives!"

Silence.

Awkward Silence.

"I never though I'd say this but brilliant idea Gaara" Temari said.

"Definitely!" agreed Sakura.

"Alrighty then!" said Temari.

"Great now lets please go to the playground" Sai begged

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

The group chatted more about this plan on the way to the playground.

When they got there they all noticed the "group" of Ayame, Ino, TenTen, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata, who wasn't talking at all, and looked like she was about die of boredom.

...

(Hinata POV)

I saw the pink and blonde hair in those pigtails over at the Playground.

"_Naruto-kun obviously doesn't care that I'm here, he's drooling over Ayame, so I'm going to leave, I have to say hi to Temari, the guys, and Sakura" _I thought.

So I just stood up and left.

No one noticed.

...

As soon as I saw that pink hair I hugged her.

"Gosh, they're all so boring!" I complained.

"Tell me about it!" Sakura agreed.

"TEMARI!" I shouted as I turned and gave that lovely person a great big hug.

"Haha hey!"she laughed.

"how was the _group?" _Kankuro teased me.

"Boring as hell!" I replied.

"And, Ayame's such a slut! Just look at those guys drool over her!" I pointed out.

"Well then we have an idea..." Sakura said sneakily.

(blah blah blah they explain the plan to Hinata!)

"Got it?" Temari questioned

"Aye Aye Captain CRUNCH!" I joked.

"Oh and what club are they going to?" Sakura asked.

"Club L"

"Okay, so our plan starts...NOW!" Temari hollered.

(3rd Person POV)

Then, Sakura's group moved to the pond, in perfect view of the other group.

The girls decided to walk by the pond, while the guys stayed behind.

(With the girls.)

"Oh my gosh it's so hot out, Suna is even cooler!" Temari complained.

"I have an idea!" Sakura blurted.

Sakura then took off her shirt so she was in a camisole and shorts.

"What the F? Are you stripping?" Hinata exclaimed.

"Watch.." Sakura demanded as she ran right off the dock straight into the pond.

"Oh"

"Oh"

The other two did the same.

(Other group)

"Look who's stripping." TenTen pointed out, as Hinata and Temari copied Sakura's actions.

"Wait Hinata left?" Neji pointed out.

"Who cares?" Ino moaned.

"Yeah..you're right." Neji agreed.

"_That looks like fun..." _Naruto thought.

(The guys by the pond.)

"What are you guys doing?" Gaara asked, walking onto the deck, with Sai and Kankuro close behind.

"This.." yelled Sakura as she grabbed Gaara's ankles and pulled him in.

The other girls did the same to Kankuro and Sai.

"Oh my goodness! I just noticed Gaara and Kankuro have no make-up on!" Hinata yelled.

"Hahahahahahah!" laughed everyone extremely loud, except for the brothers.

Gaara sunk underwater.

"Ahhhh!" Sakura shrieked as Gaara pulled her underwater.

Then, chaos emerged.

There was practically a whole water dunking fight, every man for himself.

After 10 minutes Hinata had an idea, as the fight was getting lame.

"Hey let's go to my house!"

"Yes, let's" agreed Sakura

"Yeahh" agreed Temari

"Sure!" agreed Kankuro

"Okay" agreed Sai

"Whatever" said Gaara

"Kay great lemme just check with Neji."(A/N: Neji & Hinata live together)

(At the other group.)

Hinata approached the group.

"Hey Neji, just a heads up I'm having people over" Hinata pointed out

"Two things.." Neji reqyes

"Yeah

" One..why are you all wet..."

The Prodigy was interrupted by the shrieks of a pink-haired kunoichi.

"PUT ME DOWN AHHHH!"

Sakura was slung over Temari's shoulder, kicking and punching her to be let down, while Temari was running towards the other group with Gaara, Sai, and Kankuro close behind.

When the other group(the one with Sakura in it) approached the other group, Temari dropped Sakura next to Hinata, Sakura landed on her back.

"YOU BITCH!" yelled Sakura, who got up onto her feet

"I know" retorted Temari

"As I was saying, Why are you all wet?" Neji continued.

"Because I am, now next!" answered Hinata.

"Are they sleeping ov..."

"YEP! Okay bye!"Hinata interrupted.

"Wait Hinata, are you going to Club L tonight?" questioned Ayame.

"Mhmm, I think we are, right?" Hinata said cheerfully.

"Yeah, sure." answered Kankuro.

"Now bye!" yelled Hinata as her, Sakura, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Sai ran off.

So next chapter: Hyuuga Residence, might be up tonight, sometime this week, or next sunday !

So click Mr. Review button down here not cause I demand you, cause you WANT to! And guess who made waffles for reviewers

Gaara: You?

Me: Hey how'd you know? !

Gaara: Lucky guess.

Okay well Click here and type "I liked this, now GIVE ME WAFFLES"

I

I

I

v


End file.
